


How to Shut Up a Thunder God

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Actually husband but you get the gist of it), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Sometimes presentation and pronouns do not match up – Tony understands this and loves all of Loki equally. Thor, on the other hand, might not always realize it and say the wrong thing.Luckily, Loki knows just how to shut Thor up.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	How to Shut Up a Thunder God

Loki had been in her female form for a while now, preferring those pronouns and body more than the one on the other side of the binary – or really, any other gender too – at the time, so really. It had been a pretty long period and so Tony wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and Loki lay next to him in her male form once again.

Tony let his eyes wander over Loki’s form for a bit, appreciating this form and the differences it showed to Loki’s female body. While he did love Loki in any of the forms she took to match her pronouns... it was always a different feeling if you saw a form of hers that you did not see in a while. Familiarizing yourself with a different part of Loki all over again, being able to appreciate all the different aspects of your love. Tony most definitely thought of himself as the luckiest man in the universe for having the pleasure of being Loki’s husband.

With a smile upon his lips, Tony turned away from Loki, he’d taken himself just a bit of time, but he’d always have more time later, once Loki was awake. 

And speaking of awake... Knowing the bad mood Loki would wake up to – really, how could it be that someone was a worse morning grouch than him before coffee? – Tony got out of bed and decided that some nice breakfast would be in order today.

Going to their –  _ private  _ – kitchen on their –  _ private _ – level of the tower, Tony wasn't surprised to find Thor sitting there. Thor who would go back to Asgard today for some business. Thor who always was sitting there –  _ in their private kitchen _ – to ask Loki if there was any errand he was to do for his sibling on Asgard, if Loki had any message for their mother, and for just a general "see you later” which always involved Tony getting dragged into a hug as well, because all that is what being part of the family meant. Even Thor coming into their private areas. He wondered sometimes if Thor did this with his parents too, or if it was just a sibling thing.

So no, Tony wasn't surprised. But still disappointed. He had hoped for a nice and slow morning with Loki, bring her breakfast in bed and all that, but – "Good Morrow to you, friend Tony! How are you faring this wonderful morning!" – yeah, Tony could already hear Loki's groan from their room.

Just some normal scrambled eggs and bacon sitting together in the kitchen, not cozily snuggling under the blanket while maybe feeding Loki who would still be drowsy once Tony would come into their room with the wonderfully smelling breakfast, a cup of tea and coffee ready as well, waking her up gently and slowly. Okay. Not happening today. Tomorrow perhaps, Thor would leave today after all. Positives, Tony. Positives.

"Yes, yes. Morning, Thor. Tone it down, will you? Loki was still asleep. And the emphasis here is on  _ was _ , oh my exceptionally loud God of thundering about."

Tony turned on water to boil as well as the coffee maker – tea and coffee, the first vitally important for Loki and the latter for Tony – and tuned out Thor’s voice in half his mind, letting the other half answer something appropriate without paying attention to it while setting about to not only make Loki’s tea and his coffee but cook that breakfast that Loki would be needing soon.

Blah, blah, said Thor.

Blah, blah, responded Tony.

The bacon was done, the eggs just needed about half a minute more.

Tony took out two dishes and placed the bacon upon them.

He waited. 

He added the eggs to the bacon as well. He brought the dishes to the table and set them before two empty seats. Thor had a dirty dish in front of himself, already having helped himself to whatever was in Tony and Loki’s –  _ private _ – kitchen before Tony had woken up, without asking, but that. That was normal too. 

With Thor that is. Family, right? Tony never had one like this before, so he thought quite highly of himself for handling all this so well!

Tony turned around, waiting for just a few more seconds aaand Loki's tea had steeped the perfect length, he brought both it and his coffee towards the table just as Loki left their room and made a straight line for Tony, kissing Tony's cheek and taking both their mugs from him, of course, Loki always helped Tony tremendously when they were making breakfast.

Loki sat the mugs proudly onto the table and smugly grinned at Tony who just rolled his eyes at the antics. Yes, always a great help, his achievement stealing wonderful piece of shit God of Mischief, truly, Loki didn’t need his cat form to radiate that energy at all. Could anyone ask for something better?

Thor had watched quietly for once, but once they both had been seated he spoke up once more. "Good Morrow, Loki! It is truly nice to see my brother ba–"

"Yeah, no. It's still she/her, Thor. Pronouns and how you look like don't need to match up." Tony immediately interrupted what could only end in a dumpster fire. Though Loki burning Thor’s hair  _ could _ be funny. Hmmmm.

"What do–?"

"Thor, sometimes when your body decides it wants to painfully bleed out and rob you of all your happiness, you will find that picking between that and this... This is preferable to that experience." Loki – this time – interrupted Thor's definitely thoughtful response before it could be uttered fully.

And Thor fell silent.

Ah, times like this were truly blessed. 

Thor didn't object when Tony picked up Loki and dragged her back to bed – and then returned to get their breakfast – to have said breakfast in bed after all. Who knew that all they needed to do to turn off the Thunder was bring up the period of a female body?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like. At 3am and it was real short and bare-bones, the next day I added like 400 words in editing and now here we are!
> 
> As not cis myself I – naturally – thought about how nice it would be to be able to just shapeshift these problems away – ~~though permanent shapeshifting for me unlike with Loki please~~ – and then I thought of this and wrote it. And that is all there is to tell about this particular story 😄


End file.
